The sale of debit cards, gift cards, telephone cards and other transaction cards at retail locations is widespread and increasing. Typically, such transaction cards are packaged, distributed and displayed at point-of-sale (POS) locations in an inactive state. In turn, in conjunction with a purchase transaction, a corresponding transaction card is activated at a POS location. Typically, activation entails reading a machine-readable card activation marking on the transaction card and/or packaging therefor (collectively a card presentation instrument), correlating the read data with an account having a balance of funds (e.g., a predetermined balance or a replenishable balance) that corresponds with the card, and activating the account card for use.
Unfortunately, third-party tampering with card presentation instruments has presented continuing design challenges. For example, in one tampering scheme third-parties have modified card activation markings on packaging so that, upon purchase of a modified package, an unintended card account (e.g., an account that is accessible by the third-party) is activated. In another tampering scheme, third-parties obtain proprietary account data from transaction cards at a POS location, which proprietary account data may then be fraudulently employed after purchase and activation of the cards to access account funds corresponding with the transaction cards. As a result of such tampering schemes, various approaches have been proposed to enhance card presentation instruments and reduce incidents of tampering.
One example of a prior art card presentation instrument is shown in FIG. 1. FIG. 1 depicts the front 10 and back 20 of a prior art card presentation instrument. The card presentation instrument may include a card portion 12 and a dedicated activation portion 14 connected to a surround portion 16. The card portion 12 may include card indicia 22 including a card number and/or PIN number associated with proprietary account data, for example. At least a portion of the card indicia 22 may be obscured when the card presentation instrument is displayed for sale (e.g., covered with a portion of packaging or a scratch off type covering). Other card indicia may be provided that is uniquely associated with the card 12. The dedicated activation portion 14 includes activation indicia 18. For instance, the activation indicia 18 may include a bar code or magnetic stripe that encodes activation information used to activate the card 12. In the depicted prior art card presentation instrument, the activation indicia 18 on the dedicated activation portion 14 may be used to activate the card 12. That is, an account that corresponds to the card 12 and includes a balance of funds may be associated with the card 12 during activation. Subsequent to activation, the card portion 12 may be separated from the dedicated activation portion 14 and surround portion 16. The card 12 may thereafter be used as a transaction card for value in the amount of the balance of funds of the corresponding account associated with the card 12. Correspondingly, after activation of the card 12, the activation portion 14 and surround 16 are typically disposed of as waste product.